theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sashabella Paws
Sashabella Paws is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. With the animal kingdom under her spell, she can help you communicate with creatures everywhere! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Sasha. Info Personality Sashabella Paws and her pet furball Fluffinscruff help you communicate with animals everywhere. She loves faux fur, mixing it up with patterns, funky hats and fuzzy boots! With her fierce fashion style and bewitching personality, Sashabella keeps the animal kingdom under her spell! In the webisodes, more of Sashabella's behavior is shown. She seems to be gentle and nice, and while her vocal tone sounds like it would have an attitude, she has not shown this in the least bit. She has "catty" behavior, but this may only be while in her witch form. 'Appearance' Sashabella is a pale/white skinned girl with glowing yellow eyes. Her hair is white and somewhat messy with very thin streaks of black. She wears a green hat with thin yellow line detailing all over it. She has very lightly blushed cheeks and grayish eye makeup and red lipstick. Sashabella wears a Red-Magenta dress with multiple belts over it, long thin black sleeves and magenta-red cuffs with belts on them. She has her marking located on her right leg above her knee and wears green stockings that match her witch hat pattern. Her cape looks to be made of fur at the neck but is most likely gray and soft pink faux fur, while the rest of the cape has a zigzag pattern with red, pink, and green zig-zag markings. Sashabella also has on black heels with black/dark-gray fake fur, making them resemble winter boots. Normal Form Revealed during the animated cartoon, Sashabella's normal form is a lightly tanned girl with green eyemakeup, pale red blush on her cheeks and red lipstick. Her eyes look to be a shade of blue and her long, neatly brushed hair is pure black with a touch oh highlight. Normal Sashabella wears an off-pink dress with two belts at the chest and waist and plain long black sleeves. She has witch form Sashabella's stockings and black boots. Pet With it's wild hair and silver stitches for teeth, Fluffinscruff is a one-of-a-kind pet that only the Bratzillaz Witches could tame! Be careful though as Fluffinscruff has a mystic ‘Witchy’ side and likes to growl on occasion. But as always, Fluffinscruff’s bark is worse than his bite and that’s why he’s the coolest pet the Bratz have ever seen! Fluffinscruff is a little green monster with big brown eyes and stiched mouth. It's tummy is light green with zig-zag pink markings. It has two long ear-like shapes and very messy, red-magenta hair. He also has a green square shaped head. Story of Joining the Team Sashabella and her friends were at the Midnight Beach after they were done with their studies, but when they saw flashing ripples in the sky, Headmistress Magika asked the girls to see what was happening. When the group got to one of the spots that each of the falling beings were, they met Sora, and for Meygana it was love at first sight. When Sora was asked by lots of of students, he explained about other worlds, the Heartless, the Keyhole, and also the Keyblade. When he saw his friends that were with him for the mission, they didn't appear as themselves. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Donald Duck, BMO, Marceline], and Jackson Jekyll attacked Sora and he noticed that they were controlled. As he engaged for a showdown, Levitor joined in on the fight and they won. But then the Heartless,Nobodies, and Subspacers appeared with Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Bowser, and Oogie Boogie and as Sora and Levitor tried to fight them off, Stitch, Goofy, and Tifa Lockhart appeared to join the fight. And when Big Yellow almost attacked Meygana, Sora saved her which made her love him more. Then after the showdown that lasted about 189 sec, Sora gained help from the Bratzillaz, which they all healed their friends and they were thankful. Soon, Meygana was upset when they already found the Keyhole which was in the Crystal Ball and, had to leave that she asked if she and her friends would join, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey accepted. Category:Bratzillaz characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful characters Category:Teenagers Category:Flying characters Category:Characters Category:School students Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Ionic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Comedy characters Category:Cute characters Category:Creatures